Pinewood RP
Pinewood RP was a subsidiary of Project HC-RP, itself a direct subsidiary of the High Court, that is currently in development. Pinewood RP began development on the twelfth of September, 2019, but ended up being cancelled upon the release of Venus Island RP on the fifth of October, 2019. Pinewood RP was conceived as a police roleplay, focusing entirely on the policing and law enforcement aspect of a town. The idea was quickly expanded, however, into an all-encompassing town roleplay, featuring roleplay employment in such areas as a police station, hospital, and fire department. The town, perhaps obviously named Pinewood, was planned to offer a total of ten different jobs and twenty-one different houses to live in. The primary difference between Pinewood RP and Mystville RP was that the former was less fixed and defined, and more fluid and open-to-interpretation. Pinewood RP dedicated no time towards mysterious elements, and served as a more loosely-defined town roleplay where members were able to roleplay with much more variety. For example, exactly what industry the Industrial Factory belongs to was not decided - the factory could produce anything for any purpose, as the Pine-Mart shop shelves could hold any sort of grocery or such product. Pinewood RP's details were determined by the desire of the roleplayer. Pinewood Roleplay Opportunities Employment Roles *'Police Officer' in Pinewood Police Station - patrol the town and apprehend any miscreants you find, locking them away for their dastardly deeds! *'Doctor' or Nurse in Pinewood Hospital - attend to the needs of the sick and poorly, or respond to emergency calls as an ambulance driver! *'Fireman' in Pinewood Fire Department - rush to the scene of a fire and save the day, and keep an eye out for cats stuck in trees! *'Taxi Driver' with Pinewood Taxis - the town may not be the biggest, but that does not mean that there is no demand for a ride. *'Cashier' in Pine-Mart - working at the tills is not the most glamorous job, but is nevertheless important. *'McVincent Worker' in McVincent Drive-Thru - whether you work behind the counter or at the window, you still get complimentary burgers! *'Shop Assistant' at the Petral Station - maintain the small shop at the petrol station, while hoping that no-one puts diesel in a petrol-powered vehicle. *'News Reporter' or Journalist at Pinewood News Headquarters - find the news or report it, but only if it is not fake! *'Factory Worker' at the Industrial Factory - the perfect job for someone who does not mind getting their hands dirty. *'Teacher' or Headmaster at Pinewood School - raise the next generation of Pinewood, and/or hand out detentions! Unemployment Roles *'Civilian' - live your life in the peaceful town of Pinewood, as an adult, teenager, child, or baby. *'Student' - go to school and learn about interesting subjects such as English, Maths, Science, Music, and Physical Education! *'Criminal' - turn to a life of crime, inevitably get arrested by the Pinewood Constabulary, and wonder where you went so wrong. Pinewood RP Locations The following is a complete list of roleplay channels created in the Pinewood RP server at the point of development prior to its cancellation. Trivia *Pinewood RP was based on and heavily inspired by the ROBLOX game "Welcome to the Town of Robloxia" by 1dev2. *Pinewood RP had many references to the 2011 and 2012 days of ROBLOX; for example, the town's name is a reference to the Pinewood ROBLOX group. The McVincent Drive-Thru fast food restaurant is so named to reference the Avanta Vincent vehicle, built by Immi/Zephyred; additionally, house names are all references to the old ROBLOX car industry, using various different model names such as Silverton and Regalo. Category:Server Category:Subsidiaries Category:Roleplay Category:History